


2:30 AM

by jellyquinn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phanfiction, The Phil/OCs is for drama they are not meant to be shipped, This is a PHANfic, like seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyquinn/pseuds/jellyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Phil, you’re drunk. We- I… you... shouldn’t have done that.” </p>
<p>(One drunken night, Phil makes a decision that will change his relationship with Dan forever.)</p>
<p> ‘I knew he didn’t mean it. He doesn’t like me.’</p>
<p>‘I knew he didn’t like me. He didn’t mean it.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries, so thank you if you still clicked on this. I'm testing some different writing styles out, so let me know (honestly) what you think. I have the first four chapters written right now (they're all pretty short), but I will try to write more if this is enjoyed. Here's the first one, it's super short, more of a setup for the rest of the fic than a chapter, really. Thanks in advance! (Side note: I know Dan doesn't have a car, I had to tweak that detail for this bit.)

Chapter One  
Chapter Summary: Quick as that, they were kissing.  
-  
It was a crime scene. The floor was so sticky, each step sounded like pulling Velcro. The bar was dimly lit and smelled of alcohol and bad breath, and there was Phil, laughing way too loud, nose and cheeks flushed, absolutely shit faced. Dan felt a weight lift off of his chest. Phil was safe, he was here. Phil was okay.

“Phil, what the hell?” Dan asked when he reached him

“Hm?” Phil blinked “Oh, Dan! Hi! Meet um… my friends! I was just listening to a fun story, sit down, yeah? I’ll get you a drink.”

“Phil. It’s two thirty in the morning. It’s time to come home.”

“Dan,” he said, pouting like a little kid “Don’t be a buzzkill, Dan!” Dan was met with a rousing chorus of agreement from Phil's new friend group.

“No, Phil. You’re drunk. We have to go.”

Phil looked like he might protest, but upon looking at Dan again, even his drunk self realized that there was no use fighting. “Bye guys!” he slurred to his ‘friends’ before stumbling through the door with Dan on his tail. 

“Daaaaaaaan… Dan I was having fun!” he whined, they were now both sat in Dan’s car.

Dan would have snapped back, but he knew that Phil wasn’t thinking reasonably, so he kept his mouth shut and turned on the key in the ignition.

“Dan… Dan?”

“What, Phil?” he said exasperatedly, turning towards Phil, who was leaning in. Dan’s expression softened. “What are you doing?” he asked, meeting Phil’s eyes, then glancing briefly at his mouth.

Phil looked timid for a moment, like he was thinking of what to say. He looked at Dan, really looked, and mumbled “oh, fuck it”. He closed the gap between their faces, and, quick as that, they were kissing.

Dan could taste the sweetness of the drinks Phil had downed. They kissed sloppily with open mouths, noses bumping, Phil’s hands touching as much of Dan as they could reach. Dan felt his face go hot as Phil’s hands reached his hips and stayed there. It was Dan who finally pulled away.

“Phil, you’re drunk. We- I… you... shouldn’t have done that.” Dan was blushing like mad, clammy hands now clamped together

“Dan… I want you. I want to be with you.”

Dan paused. “You don’t know that.” He said, blush deepening, “You’re drunk.”

Phil looked confused. He looked hurt. Dan tore his eyes away and lurched into drive.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you can forget that happened, because I really like living with you and making videos together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that some of you liked it, and I'm probably more excited that I should be. I'm rubbish at chapter names, so I'm just going with numbers. I will add a chapter daily until chapter four, then I don't know what will happen. Writing is hard to fit in with school, and I've been going through a lot of writers block, so updates probably won't be regular.
> 
> A couple of notes: the paragraph separation doesn't stick when I paste it here, so if some paragraphs are stuck together, just try to ignore it. Also, I'm realizing how short these chapters are, hopefully they'll bulk up as I continue, but for now, the story is still taking shape. Here's chapter two, enjoy!

Chapter Summary: “I hope you can forget that happened, because I really like living with you and making videos together.”  
-  
‘He couldn’t have meant it.’ Dan thought, staring at the wall ‘No. He wasn’t thinking straight. You know that.’ 

The London night had looked too bright and sharp to Dan when he had been driving, eyes locked on the road, jaw set. Streetlights glared in his eyes, shadows thickened into lumps and clumped in corners, and he felt every bump in the road. Phil had dozed off in the passenger seat for the majority of the drive. Why Phil had been at a bar so far away so late at night was a mystery. He had never seen Phil drink like this, it worried him. He couldn’t think of anything that would bother Phil enough to do this, what would drive him to a trashy bar on the outskirts of London. It was the next morning now, and both of them were feeling the lack of sleep.

Dan had had a crush on Phil for a while now. He didn’t know what it was about that blue-eyed boy, but there was something special about him. Maybe it was the way his lips moved when he talked. Maybe it was the way he treated fans, or the way he always thanked the bus driver, or the way he-

‘No. He was drunk.’

There was no denying that, no matter how bad you wanted to. Dan couldn’t think of anything else. Partly because of the wrenching that could be heard coming from the bathroom. He didn’t want to face Phil, but he knew he couldn’t stand by while Phil was hung over like this.   
Dan padded to the kitchen and filled a glass of water, grabbed some Pepto-Bismol, and reluctantly headed to the toilet. He gave a soft knock at the door.

“Phil? You alright in there?”

Instead of a response, he was greeted with the sound of more heaving. He opened the door.

Phil was leaning over the toilet, only bile coming up. Dan grimaced and waited for him to finish.

“Phil?”

“I drank too much, Dan.” He said into the toilet.

Dan’s heart squeezed at the pathetic sight. “I brought you water and Pepto-Bismol.” He leaned over and flushed the toilet.

“Thanks, Dan.” Phil replied, head still over the toilet, “I think you should probably go, I doubt you want to watch thi-“ Phil gagged

Dan took that as his cue to exit, setting the glass and pills on the bathroom counter, stomach now feeling a bit uneasy as well. He shut the door behind him. 

He trotted down to the lounge, flopping onto the couch. He didn’t know he had been asleep until he was awoken with a tap on the shoulder from Phil.

“Hi, sorry for waking you, just, uh, that looked uncomfortable,” he paused, scratching his neck, “And I wanted to talk to you about last night.” He wrung his hands

“Um, how much do you remember?” asked Dan

There was a pause

“I remember when you came to pick me up. Thanks, by the way.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Look, I… I’m sorry that I did that. That wasn’t… appropriate, and I hope you can forget that happened, because I really like living with you and making videos together.” He said quietly 

It felt as if someone was kneading Dan’s stomach. “Yeah,” he said after a pause, “Yeah, I could try.” His heart was beating like a rabbit’s, he was surprised Phil couldn’t hear it. “Phil, I love living with you, too. Nothing could ever change that. I promise.”

“Thank you. Sorry again.” Phil exited the room

Dan drew a shaky breath. ‘I knew he didn’t mean it. He doesn’t like me.’


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was temporary. These feelings would fade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short background on why Phil's acting like he is, and some solidifying of the definite void between them. More explanation from Phil to come, probably in the form of dialogue. I know it's short, but I promise chapter four is longer. That will be up tomorrow, but then I'll have to write more, and my schedule is crazy, so just be patient, it'll come out eventually, hopefully with many other chapters to follow. Chapter three, as promised. (Ooh, side note, these feelings will defiantly not fade, as I've put in the summary. That's just what Phil is thinking. )

Chapter Three

Chapter summary: This was temporary. These feelings would fade.  
-  
‘I knew he didn’t like me. He didn’t mean it.’

Phil paced his room, head pounding. Had Dan really meant what he said about loving living with him no matter what? Maybe he could tell him. 

‘No. He’d leave. He’s all I’ve got. I’d be lost without him, I can’t risk it.’ He couldn’t tell Dan. Phil had only recently started looking at guys, though he had always kind of known deep down that his girlfriends were… wrong. They’d laugh and get coffee and fall asleep together, she’d meet his parents, he’d meet hers, and they’d have a lovely time while it lasted, but he always ended it eventually because it didn’t feel right. What kind of excuse is that? ‘I’m breaking your heart because you don’t feel right, no solid reason, of course.’ It never ended well, and he didn’t blame girls for being upset, because what kind of bloke dates a girl when he knows it’ll never work out? 

Maybe he should tell Dan. Maybe Dan was his soulmate, and this was their chance. Maybe he would never find anyone else to love. Maybe he didn’t want to.

But no. He shouldn’t. It would only end in tragedy.

Whatever the drama, he was hungry, and would probably have to make some form of contact with Dan. He mentally prepared and trekked to the kitchen. Of course, Dan was there, getting his cereal at the exact minute Phil wanted to get his. Phil suppressed a sigh, this was temporary. These feelings would fade. They both went about fixing their breakfasts, spoons clinking against bowls. Dan disappeared to his room and Phil to his.

Hey both ate in silence, backs against their shared wall (though neither were aware of the other’s position), feeling weights in their stomachs. Maybe if Phil had kissed a little harder or if Dan would have leaned a little closer, there wouldn’t be this void of miscommunication separating them. Maybe if Dan would've just gained some courage or if Phil hadn’t been so proper in his apology, they could be exchanging body heat right now. Neither of them knew this as they munched on their cereal, at least neither of them for sure. 

‘He doesn’t feel the same way.’


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "this could be the beginning of everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I had lots of homework. I haven't written chapter five yet, hopefully I'll have time soon. Thanks to everyone who's reading. I might be posting some more phan stuff on here soon, so keep an eye out for that.

Chapter Four  
Chapter Description: this could be the beginning of everything.  
-  
A few days had passed and few words had been spoken. Of course things like ‘pass me the milk.’ or ‘which shirt do you like better?’ were still exchanged, but most questions received vague or one word answers. The mood in the Dan and Phil household wasn’t as dark as it first appeared, Phil still smiled and Dan still hung out in his sofa crease and, at first glance, everything was fine. It wasn’t intense, just gray. Both went on figuring they’d get back into the swing of things, which they did a bit every day. Everything looked like it would heal and that drunken night would be forgotten.

But, or course, that’s not how this bit usually goes, is it?

Phil had seemed fidgety to Dan since morning, cracking his knuckles, biting his nails, scratching at his neck until it was pink. Dan had to investigate. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be fun, but he needed to know what had been going on. Why was Phil so nervous? What was this space that had settled between them? Most importantly, what the hell happened on the night of the bar?

It took Dan several tries to get up the courage to knock on Phil’s door. When he finally did, he felt his heart speed up as he heard footsteps coming to the door. Had he woken Phil up? Should he come back later? Maybe he should just come back late- 

“What’s up, Dan?” asked Phil, standing in the now open doorway 

“I, uh,” Dan swallowed and took a breath, “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

‘Why wouldn’t he be? Really?’, “Just with the fidgeting, and the bar, and you’re being so quiet,” Dan blurted, “what made you drink like that?”

A shadow passed through Phil’s eyes. He was warning Dan to stop, to walk away. After a brief pause, Phil spoke, “look, Dan, I,” he paused again, “I just need… some time to think. Work some stuff out.” he finished awkwardly. He gave Dan a pleading look, going to crack his knuckles and finding nothing to crack.

“Why, though, Phil? You know you can tell me anything, right? That’s why we’re friends.” He stumbled on the word ‘friends’ as it came out of his mouth, it didn’t feel right, not at all. 

Phil’s eyes widened, he knew there was no easy way out of this one. How bad was the truth, really? Maybe he would have a great romantic relationship with Dan and they could grow old together and think back to this moment because, damn, this could be the beginning of everything. Couldn’t he be brave and-

“Okay, Phil, I understand. Tell me whenever you’re ready, okay? No rush, no pressure” Dan was forcing every word out of his mouth, trying to create a sentence that sounded somewhat care-free. He flashed a fake smile. “I’ll just… leave you to it, then.” He turned and walked fast to his room, because he was right, Phil would never tell him what it was that made him fall apart at two fucking thirty AM at the other side of fucking town, and he almost slammed the door before a soft “wait.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, Dan, it’s- you’re right. This whole thing is just stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this one done, who knew it would be so soon? I don't know how I feel about this plot twist, but it seemed the only way to pull Phil out of telling Dan so early in the story, and I did tag it with angst, so I figured I had to deliver. I've been studying for like four hours, so this is probably worse than I think it is, but here you go anyway I guess. Enjoy(?)

Chapter Five  
Chapter Summary: “No, Dan, it’s- you’re right. This whole thing is just stupid.”  
-  
Dan opened his bedroom door to look at Phil just as a knock sounded on the front door.

“This is the police. Open up,” sounded a gruff voice from outside.

Dan looked at Phil, worry and curiosity springing to life in his eyes.

Phil just shrugged at him and bit back dread.

They both walked to the door, jumping at another harsh knock.

“Open up!” the voice sounded irritated

Phil opened the door reluctantly, both him and Dan peering meekly at the burly man.

The man looked rough around the edges, like he’d been on the clock too long. His hair was dark and cut short, his eyes matched, glazed over with boredom. He wasn’t little- he was just as tall, if not taller than Phil, with a lot more muscle. He was drumming his fingers on the side of his leg.

“Is this the residence of Phil Lester?” he said tiredly

“Yes, that’s me,” Phil said quietly, cowering behind Dan

“You are being arrested,” he started, getting a pair of cuffs and turning Phil around. As he fastened them, he continued, “You are being accused of destruction of private property, you are not free to leave until you serve your sentence or are bailed out. I would suggest you don’t resist.” He chanted, his everyday script.

With that, He hauled Phil back to the police car he’d came in, while Dan rushed frantically to his own.  
-  
Dan had bailed Phil out. It had been £5,000. They did not have that kind of money. The car was very, very quiet.

The second they pulled into their spot, Dan spoke. “What the hell, Phil? What the actual bloody hell? What were you thinking?” he said, voice carefully measured and articulated, each syllable a cut in the thick silence that had settled in the car.

“I was drunk, Dan, I barely even remember doing that,” Phil pleaded, already bracing himself for Dan’s cold rage 

“Oh, were you?” Dan said, laughing harshly “Is it going to cost me £5,000 every time you get drunk from now on? Because I’d like to know in advance”

“I’m sorry.” Phil said weakly, feeling a lump start to form in his throat.

“That’s all I’m getting, isn’t it.”

“What? I… no?”

“Your apologies are so cheap, Phil. Do you even mean a word of them? Ever?”

“I mean it, Dan, please-“

“Makes sense, though, it’s not like we have money to spare,”

The silence sealed back up.

When they argued, Phil always cried first. It barely even mattered what it was about, or when it took place. When they fought, Phil always cried. Usually he could hold it. Usually he could save it for when he was alone. He didn’t know why Dan swayed him so much, he shouldn’t, especially in petty arguments (though, this one wasn’t quite petty). The thought of the person he loved most mad at him, even over something stupid, even if it was just for a little while…

“Oh, God, Phil, are you crying? Look, I’m sorry I’m acting so harsh, but we really don’t have a lot right now. You know views are down…” Dan did sound sorry. Really sorry. He forgot how fragile Phil was sometimes, how easily his emotions turned.

“No, Dan, it’s- you’re right. This whole thing is just stupid.” He was looking up at the car’s roof, trying to keep the tears in his eyes.

“Phil…”

Phil looked down at Dan, cheeks wet, sad smile plastered on. “It’s just… stupid.”

He let himself out of the car and walked to the front door of the flat, which had been left unlocked in the chaos, and letting himself in. Dan stayed there in the car. Dan stayed there in the car and watched him disappear through the door. Dan stayed there in the car for a long time, and maybe he cried a little, too. He still didn’t know what was wrong with Phil, and he probably wouldn’t be finding out anytime soon, he thought, Phil really didn’t seem in the mood for conversation.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dan definitely wasn’t good for him anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I felt like it needed to be to be dramatic enough. This was kind of painful to write, honestly. This is out of character for Phil, I know, but I didn't see any other way to steer it. Phil was fined by the police last chapter because he did graffiti while drunk with his bar buddies. I realize it's out of nowhere, but I needed a convenient interruption, don't judge. I appreciate all of my readers, and I love feedback, even if you're just saying it sucks. (I'm still not promising a schedule for posting, and I probably never will.)

Chapter Six  
Chapter Summary: Dan definitely wasn’t good for him anymore.  
\-   
It wasn’t just the cop.

It wasn’t just the bail, it wasn’t just what happened in the car.

Sure, fighting wasn’t fun, but it wasn’t really the fighting that was making Phil think. It was everything else that hurt him. Dan looked so beautiful in the mornings, hair curly, eyes sleepy, smelling of soap from his shower. He would say a cheery hello to Phil, and Phil’s heart would skip. When he laughed, his whole face lit up, and god forbid they make eye contact, because Phil was only reminded of what would never be his.

What would never really be his, anyway.

He had always felt it, even before it hit him, even before it became obvious that he loved Dan as more than a friend, all the way back in 2009, he would look at Dan and think ‘Look at this boy. He’ll be here forever, I hope.’

The day they moved in together, the thought kept repeating itself in his head. ‘Look at this boy. I get to spend the rest of my life with him. I get to go on every journey with him.’

As the years passed, it was re-occurring. The thought, always slightly different than it had been before. Always ‘look at this boy’, always in a different color.

Maybe it had been a mistake to really look at him, because there was so much to be drawn to. So much to fret over, so much to cry over. How he hadn’t seen it before, he wasn’t sure. Everything about Dan added up, everything he did, his quirks and tics, his dorky little habits, his way of phrasing things, his voice, his smile.

‘Look at this boy.’

Phil had tried. He had. He had tried to ignore what he felt, that didn’t work. He had tried to find someone else, that didn’t work. He had to drink the sadness away, which worked for a while, but he had been caught. What now? Dan wasn’t good for him. Dan definitely wasn’t good for him anymore. Being around him made Phil feel worse than when they were apart, especially recently.

Should he even be with Dan at all if he couldn’t have all of him? Phil had been thinking about that for a while now.

Thinking about what would happen if he left.

Thinking about what would happen if he didn’t.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Distraction.  
> That’s what Phil needed.  
> That’s what he thought he needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why there's two sixth chapters, just roll with it and I'll try to fix it. If anybody knows an easy fix, comment below, I really don't want to end up deleting this whole thing accidentally. Anyway, this chapter might be a little rushed in some parts, but I figured it was long enough as it was. Hopefully all chapters will be about this long from now on, but I really don't know. Since this chapter's so long and I have the attention span of a squirrel, I didn't edit as thoroughly as I should have. Oops. Keep in mind, I'm super gay, so I don't if the male character I wrote is hot or gross. Also, the spaces between the paragraphs don't transfer with the copy/paste, so just ignore if a few paragraphs stick together, because I separate them manually. Is that something everybody has to do? Is there a way to avoid it? Any answers below. Enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Chapter Description: “Distraction.

That’s what Phil needed.

That’s what he thought he needed.”  
-  
Distraction.

That’s what Phil needed.

That’s what he thought he needed.

He was back at the bar, so what? It wasn’t that late, he just needed a distraction. Someone or something to pass the time, help him breathe easy, just for now. There had been one guy the last time he was in here that he thought might work for just that. He was tall with and a mess of blondeish hair but that’s about all Phil could remember, any attempt at recollection from that night was focused elsewhere. The point was, maybe all his past girlfriends had felt wrong to him simply because they were girls. He should experiment, maybe try some new things.

How many drinks had he had?

It wasn’t cheating on Dan (he had to keep reminding himself), they weren’t even together. If Phil spotted the blondie, they would probably just chat anyway. He doubted he’d even see him, it was getting past the time when new people came in. He downed the rest of his drink and turned to leave when a somewhat familiar voice called out from behind him.

“Hey, Phil!”

Phil turned around, trying to find the source of the shout.

“It’s me, Brian! Remember me?”

The blonde from the other night walked over with a smile.

A few memories trickled back, he kind of remembered Brian, snippets of him. Phil couldn’t keep his eyes off Brian all night, and Brian didn’t seem to mind. They had casually flirted, as people do when they’re drunk, but Phil wasn’t sure how far into it they’d gotten before the night had ended. Phil just blinked up at Brian, congratulating his drunk self for even attempting to approach him, because, well, shit.

“I don’t blame you if you don’t,” Brian continued, rubbing the back of his neck, “you were pretty wasted,”

“No, I definitely remember you,” Phil said, feeling his face get hot, because, well, SHIT.

Brian was hot to say the least, loose, curly blonde hair swept casually back, some already falling in his face. He wasn’t obnoxiously blonde, his hair was mostly amber colored, now that Phil really looked. His eyes were seaweed green and his lashes long and dark, his features were slim and he had a slight scruff. He had a couple inches on Phil, which wasn’t a common quality, and he smelled of expensive cologne. He had a confident, laid-back aura, nothing like Dan’s, something Phil could get used to. He almost wondered if-

“Earth to Phil?”

Oops

“S-Sorry for staring I’m just…”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Brian said, cracking a pearly smile, “let me buy you a drink,” he said, chuckling a bit

‘Sweetheart?’

Maybe this would be easier than Phil thought.

“Uh, sure,” he said, blushing.

They chatted for a while, Brian always saying something witty and Phil always laughing in his turn (which was barely even the alcohol’s fault). Several topics later, Brian gave Phil a questioning look.

“So, who was that kid who came and got you the other night? Are you two an item?”

Brian’s forwardness took Phil by surprise, but he still managed to get out a “no, not really,”

“Not really?” Brian said curiously, “then, what exactly-“

“No, just… no, we aren’t a thing. I do live with him, but we’re just friends.” Said Phil, the words tripping over each other in his mouth

“Alright, sweetheart, if you say so,” Brian said, taking another sip of his drink “what’d you think he’d do if you brought another man into your life? He seemed a little… possessive,” he sounded to Phil he was trying to be kind about it, but anybody could’ve sounded like anything with the amount of liquor Phil had in his system, “because, you know, I’d have to know these things if we were going to see more of each other,” Brian said, shyly smiling. Phil was stirred by the suddenness, but they were both too drunk now for boundaries.

“Are you flirting with me?” asked Phil stupidly, still unsure what a guy like Brian would want with a guy like him.

“Trying to, yeah,” Brian said, chuckling, “do you want me to continue?”

“I think so,” said Phil, pausing, “yeah, I’m pretty sure,” he said, giggling a bit despite himself.

“Okay, well, my best line is probably… ‘What would you say about going back to mine?’” Brian said, confident as ever.

Phil paused, but only for a moment before a quiet “Sure.” He trailed Brian through the bar and out into the cold. He was supposed to be trying new things, right? Plus, his place was far away and he didn’t have enough on him for a taxi. He sent a quick text to Dan on the way out,

‘Saw an old friend, don’t wait up.’

Brian peered over Phil’s shoulder as he sent it. Phil quickly locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket. “He worries.” Phil said sheepishly

“I’ll bet he does,” commented Brian smugly, “he’d probably stay up all night long if he didn’t know your whereabouts.” He commented, a bit more under his breath, but meant to be heard.

Phil’s chest tightened as he realized Brian was right.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brian put on a sharky grin, “You too, Dan. While we have a little bit of time… I like Phil. I want us to work. We had a great time last night, but he seemed a little hung up on you. I can see why, I mean, you two are very close friends…” 
> 
> "Just friends, right?""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a LONG time. My life got pretty crazy for a while, but hopefully I can start writing here again! This might be different than the other chapters because it's been so long since I've written at all. I wrote this super late at night, so I might realize it sucks and delete it tomorrow. I just thought a new chapter was long overdue, so (hopefully) enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Chapter Description: "Brian put on a sharky grin, “You too, Dan. While we have a little bit of time… I like Phil. I want us to work. We had a great time last night, but he seemed a little hung up on you. I can see why, I mean, you two are very close friends…”

“Just friends, right?””

-

“Hey… hey Phil?”

“Hm?”

“I think your flat mate’s having some sort of attack,”

“Wait, what?” Phil said, sitting bolt upright in-

Brian’s bed?

“Not really, I was kidding. I mean he keeps calling you. I answered and told him you were still asleep, and he still won’t shut up-,"

“Oh my God,” Phil said, snatching the phone from Brian and dialing Dan.

“Ooookay, I’ll just… be in there, then.” Brian gestured to the bathroom before getting up and walking over. 

It rang twice before Dan picked up.

“Hello?” Phil said, trying to sound less guilty than he felt.

“Are you alright?” asked Dan, sounding a bit more reserved than Phil thought he might.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just with my… Brian,” Phil said, cringing.

“Your… Brian?” Dan asked after a pause.

“…Yeah,” Phil bit the inside of his cheek and waited for Dan’s response nervously.

“Alright, well, as long as you’re okay.”

Click.

Phil sighed and let the phone drop to his side.

“Hey, Brian, do you feel good enough to drive?”

“Sure,” he said, coming out of the bathroom tossing his hair, “is Dan home?”

“Yeah, I think so, why?” asked Phil suspiciously.

“Can I meet him?” asked Brian casually.

“Um… I… I guess so,” answered Phil, “I’ll see if he’s up for it,” Phil said, starting to type on his phone.

“I won’t come in or anything, I’ll just shake his hand at the door or something,” Brian said, “let him know you’re safe with me.”

“Yeah, he should be up for that,” Phil said, pocketing his phone prematurely “he’s a reasonable guy.”

“Mmhm.” Brian hummed, heading towards the door.

**

Phil and Brian stood outside of the flat.

“So… you got a key? I think that’d work better than staring at it.”

“Oh- sorry, I do, let me just-,” Phil pulled his keys out of his pocket, hand shaking a bit as he turned the lock. The door swung open in front of them.

“Dan?”

“Yeah, over here,” Dan sounded, quick footsteps coming towards the door, “so who’s Brian?”

“Um, he’s… this is Brian,” Phil said sheepishly as Dan rounded the corner.

Dan stopped in his tracks, throwing a questioning look at Phil.

“Hi, I’m Brian,” Brian said after what seemed like hours of silence.

“Hi there, I’m Dan” Dan said, hand awkwardly outstretched to shake.

Phil cleared his throat, “uh, yeah. Brian just wanted to come up and introduce himself, let you know I’m… good with him,” Phil’s phone buzzed, “hold on, it’s my mom. She just got her knees done today, I should answer.” With that, Phil trotted downstairs to answer his call.

Dan looked like he was going to be sick. “Okay, Phil. Brian, nice to meet you then.”

Brian put on a sharky grin, “You too, Dan. While we have a little bit of time… I like Phil. I want us to work. We had a great time, but he seemed a little hung up on you. I can see why, I mean, you two are very close friends…” Brian trailed off.

“Uh, I- yeah we are.” Dan said, going red, “what do you mean hung up?”

“Just friends, right?”

“What are you-,"

“I just thought that might have needed clarification,” Brian said, as if talking to a child, “he doesn’t like you, kiddo. At least it didn’t seem like it last night,” he said, chuckling.

Dan gaped.

“Get out of our flat, please.”

“Alright, alright. Just wanted to make sure you knew.”

With that, Brian winked and strode out the door.


End file.
